Truth or Dare, Jasper's turn
by georgiasf
Summary: I was reading some truth or dare fanfictions last week and I got to thinking, What if Jasper's dare was... Some characters might be OOC


**Bordem plus procrastination equals this! I did it last weekend while I was reading some other truth or dare Twilight style fan fictions and I got to thinking...**

**Here it is and I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Emmett asked with an evil grin on his face. I had to say dare, because I used truth last time and it was my last truth. Hopefully it won't be as humiliating as my last dare. Trying to pole dance in my underwear was humiliating just to think about it.

"Dare," I said sighing. At times like these I wish I was the mind reader or the psychic.

"I dare you to…" he started. Of course he would use the dramatic affect on me. "… seduce Bella into making out with you!"

WHAT?! I can't do that! Both of our eyes widened and I could sense fear rising in her. My control has gotten better since her birthday but actually having to make out with her? I guess I have too, considering Emmett would never let me live it down if I backed out now.

"The rules are that you have to do it within 10 minutes in the closet over there with the door shut and the light off and my good brother Eddy here will have to sit in a chair a yard from it and has to listen to you two while Carlisle and I hold him down," Emmett said with a smirk. Great, I have to be alone in a closet with her during the next ten minutes.

"Come on, chop chop you two!" he said while he clapped. Bella reluctantly got out of Edward's lap and I cautiously got up and we both headed for the closet.

"Have fun!" Emmett said passionately while shutting the door behind us. I could feel Bella's fear and nervousness at the same time.

"You know we can't fake it, with Edward's mind reading and everyone else's super hearing right?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I know." She sighed with fear and disappointment, but was trying to hide it.

"So Bella, I, uh, like the shirt you're wearing today," I started off.

"Um, thanks Jasper. Alice got it for me," she said nervously

"It really does look good on you." I could feel the lust coming on, but it was small.

"Thanks, I like your shirt too," she said while toying with the hem of my shirt. The closet didn't give us much space so her back was against the wall and I was less than a foot away from her.

"You know, I've always had a thing for guys in the military," she said with desire "So strong, so brave. It's hard not to like you." Lust was defiantly coming off of her now.

"What about Edward and Emmett and Carlisle?" I asked

"Oh, he's always whining about protecting me, Emmett is too muscular for me and Carlisle is really, _really_ old," she said while gently tugging the end of my shirt. "But you on the other hand…."

"You know, I've always kind of liked you Bella. So kind and sweet, yet also hard to get, your father being the police chief and all."

"Who cares about him when there's just us?" She closed up the space between us and undid the last button on my shirt. I could defiantly do this. She was so hott!

"Bella, your breasts… they're so… sexy!" I can't believe I said that, but who cares! I could feel Edward's want to kill me.

_Screw it Edward! I have her for the next five or so minutes so don't mess this up! _I practically screamed in my head.

"Ooh Jasper. You're so strong!" she craved. Her hands went up my shirt, and it felt good! Her warm hands against my chest, her boobs so close….

"Ooh, Bella, you naughty girl!" I replied. I took off my shirt and then she took off hers. Her body was so hott! And not in the body-temperature kind of way.

Then I kissed her and I could tell why Edward fell in love with her. She smelled and tasted so _good! _We kissed passionately, like what Alice and I do sometimes when either of us are gone for a while (though not as much as Rosalie and Emmett).

My hands went up and down her sides, messing with her bra a couple times while she rubbed her hands against my chest. She moaned a bit and actually acted like she was enjoying it. Lust waves were flooding me. But who says either one of us is acting?

Then her mouth opened and I could feel her warm breath come inside me. It was so sweet! So…delicious…

No, I couldn't do this. I couldn't ruin Bella's life and the rest of my family's lives forever.

But maybe if I just took a sip, like a cup or two… It couldn't hurt that much could it? Her blood cells would reproduce more blood.

Suddenly the door broke off its hinges and the doorknob, with the door still attached, was in Edward's hand.

"No." was all he said before he dropped the door then attacked me, dragging me out into the hall and slammed me against the wall, holding me by my shoulders.

"Don't you _ever _think about Bella that way _ever_ again. And if you do I swear I'll attack you with the wild craze of a newborn vampire. And it won't be a game." I saw Bella peek her head out of the closet and she felt ashamed and embarrassed.

"I won't Edward. I swear I won't!" I pleaded. Honestly, he was hurting my shoulders.

"You better not," was all he said before he dropped me and went over to Bella. Guilt and sadness washed over me while he talked to her. Alice gave me my shirt and I gave her a peck on the lips.

"Edward, may I talk to Bella please?" I asked. He gave me a hard glare before he said it was fine.

She was at the corner of the closet hugging herself and crying. Now I really felt bad.

"Hey, Bella, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have gotten carried away like that." She looked up at me with guilty eyes and a tear stained face.

"B-but it w-was part of the d-dare. We were su-supposed t-to m-make out," she said softly. I knelt beside her and put a supportive arm on her back, still topless.

"I know, but I don't think taking off our shirts was part of the deal" I comforted. I sent calm waves at her and she started to get better.

"Then why did Edward…"

"He read my thoughts. They weren't dirty, but still pretty bad."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed "Bad as in the, me wanting to drink some of your blood way, not me wanting to have sex with you way." Fear began to rise in her as she realized that a game of truth or dare could have ended her life. "Don't worry," I reassured "I'm over that now." I sent more calm waves over her and she relaxed a little and smiled.

"It still was kind of fun," she whispered "Edward would have never let me go that far."

"I know, I had fun too," I whispered with a smile.

I kissed her one more time and when she was wrapping her fingers in my hair we heard a small cough at the entrance to the closet. It was Edward and Alice was right by him glaring at me.

"Times up," he said, still mad.

"Fine then. Edward, truth or dare?"

* * *

**Like it? I'm probably going to write it in Edward and Bella's perspectives later. Review please!**


End file.
